Dress Shopping for Red and White
by InsertIntrovertHere
Summary: Mai goes shopping with everyone except her Knight Clad in Black. Can you guess why he didn't go? bad luck duh! A/N- yeah yeah yeah i know more marrige fics. But who cares this one is pretty good. REVEIW! One-shot!Sequel is called "Now It's Showtime!"


(A/N- this has nothing to do with the story I'm writing rite now called, ' A Haunting At Culinary Fantasies' if you like this story please review and read my other stories!

Disclaimer- Me- we do not own ghost hunt no matter how much I wish I could because then Naru and Mai would have more romance in their live instead of just-

Starden- just shut up they get it I mean UHHHHHH! you just babble too much

Me- did you not drink your coffee this morning?

Starden- mommy wouldn't let me!

Me- go drink some before you bite my head off!

Starden- so you get the point that we don't own ghost hunt or the extremely cute Naru right?)

**MAI'S P.O.V**

I was sitting in my dressing room just looking at the beautiful dress in front of me. All my friends were outside waiting for me to come out with the dress on to see how it fits and how it looks on me. My now, long, brown, hair draped over my shoulder. I took off my tank top and skirt, and then slipped into the dress. It was nice and silky. The white looked stunning against my tan skin. It was long and had a red silk tie around the waist. The skirt had flower patter lace on it and it looked lovely. I was hoping my friends thought the same.

I tied the ribbon, and opened the door. Looking at all my friends going down the list, Ayako, Masako, Bou-san, Yasu, John, Madoka, Lin-san, Luella, and Martin. The only one not there was my soon to be husband who said,

'It's bad luck for then groom to see the brides wedding dress before the ceremony.'

Ayako said,"You looked beautiful. Just perfect get it, get it!"

"You look too grown up! Go back in there and take it off and get back out here as cute, little, pixie like girl!" Bou-san said. I assumed that he meant it looked good on me. Yasu and Lin just had approving looks on their faces.

Masako stated,"I would look better in anything you wear… but I like how it looks."

Luella kept gushing at 'just how beautiful I Iooked, and how her son was the luckiest boy on earth!'

Martin was smiling very giddily and just kept murmuring, "she looks so beautiful Noll is very lucky!" john was smiling and nodded happily, then grabbed Masako's hand and just held it. They looked very happy together, I wonder how far they've gone. I thanked everyone giddily and went back into the dressing room, asking Ayako to untie the ribbon. I then took of the dress immediately missing how nice the silk felt against my skin, and hung it back on the hanger and put the slip cover over it. Put back on my purple ruffled skirt and pink tank top I then tied up my purple Converse and put my hair up in a pony tail. I looked into the mirror and looked more in place than in that beautiful dress. I then walked out to my friends and smiled at everyone.

I said chiperly,"I think I will buy this one, if it's not too expensive, it truly is beautiful."I walked up to the counter with Luella and gave the cashier $250.00 while Luella (who insisted paying for half) gave the cashier $259.99 (she forced me to pay the smaller half). I carried the dress very carefully into Luella and Martins car, and put into the trunk laying flat. I got in the back with Ayako and Bou-san, while Luella and martin got in the front. Lin drove with Masako, Yasu and John in Bou-san's car. We all came in only two cars so it was very crowded. Then Bou-san started singing a song his band plays, and I spaced out thinking of wedding plans. It was in September because 'My Knight Clad in Black' (as I like to call him) said,

'Let's be different, and not have our wedding in summer.' So I willingly agreed because that was also the month Martin and Luella were coming down to visit anyway.

I thought of what we could have for food and who I would invite. For the food I thought of a just a few things like; lasagna, finger sandwiches, César salad, bread, with butter on the side. For dessert I thought of: the wedding cake, cookies, all kind of ice-cream, and sorbet if anyone is allergic to dairy, and nothing with peanuts. Nothing with peanuts because I found out just the other day that Bou-san is allergic to peanuts. Also I have the option of no dairy because I found out the other day why Masako doesn't like milk in her coffee and or tea… she's allergic and she never told anyone but me and her parents! For that I felt special.

For a few of the people I want to invite I thought of; Ayako, Masako, John-san, my two closest school friends, Luella, Martin, my land lady, Ursula the lady who made the cake and Finally, my land lady's dog Chewie. Chewies a big dog, he's a Lab, German Sheppard, and Husky mix*.

I asked Masako to be ymy maid of honor and asked Madoka and Ayako to be my brides maids. They already have beautiful red silk dresses, with a white ribbon around the waist. The dresses look exactly like a red version of my dress just with a white ribbon around the waist! 'My Knight Clad in Black' asked Lin-san to be his man of honor and asked Yasu (surprisingly) and Bou-san to be his best man. They were all going to wear white tuxes with a red under shirt and white ties. Naru was going to have a red rose in his pocket, while Lin-san, Yasu, and Bou-san have red pocket hankies.

If you couldn't guess our cake was going to be a six tower cake, with red flowers going down one side and both the English flag and the Japanese flag on it. On top there will be a red glass looking candy flower. Around the cake we were going to put red and white roses. The frosting was going to be white also. The flavor of the cake was going to be red velvet with a butter cream filling.

The whole room was going to be decorated red and white. With red, and white balloons and red, and white streamers. There will be red and white slip covers for over the chairs. It was going to be beautiful. Of course it isn't till two months from now but I like to plan… sometimes.

We soon arrived at my fiancé and my house. I ran upstairs, and opened the door. Luckily he was still at work so I didn't need to worry about him seeing the dress. I went into my bedroom and put the dress into the closet. We don't share one yet because I told him my mommy made me promise not to get into a bed with a boy until I was officially married. Yeah I know how would she know, well I think she's watching over me always. John has gotten to me with all his priesthood stuff!

I ran back down the stairs and back to Luella and Martins car and got in the back again, climbing over Bou-san and sitting in the middle. I chose this seat so that Ayako and Bou-san wouldn't fight through out the whole car ride, but they still fought over the stupidest things! Like who was better at their job, and who I like better, and how stupid the other was. Then they asked me who I liked better. So I said,

"JUST SHUT-UP AND KISS ALREADY YOU BOTH SUCK AT SEEING HOW YOU FEEL!" everyone in the car looked at me surprised. I may have forgotten my moms rule with my fiancé… just once…. Hehe. Now if you didn't get

My mom said not to get into a bed with a boy…well I disregarded that rule with my fiancé …just once…. Because we got into the mo- I'm not explaining it! If you don't get it, you're probably not a teen and this story is rated T so you shouldn't be reading it anyway! Sorry I've been getting annoyed very easily lately.

When we arrived at the office Bou-san and Ayako were still in shock that I yelled at them….. Never mind what I yelled at them. When we were going to get out of the car I hit them both and snapped them out of this shock and into a new one about what I said. I had to climb over them just to get out of the car! Then hit them…. Again. They then got out of the car and we all went upstairs. Lin-san already arrived with everyone else. After I got into the office I went into my fiancés office. There he sat being 'My Knight Clad in Black', he can be so weird. He just sat there not even looking up to see who was there. But he was probably reading again. The office was also in darkness, so I could barely see anything.

'How can he see in this darkness', I thought, until I saw a little bit of light coming from his office chair.

'He was using a book light how his eyes stay so perfect I will never know!' I thought.

"Hey, Naru! I have a few ideas for our wedding

_THE END_

(A/N- how was it? I think it's a little weird. Does anyone like how I made it obvious who her fiancé is but I didn't say his name until the end?

TELL ME IF I SHOULD DO A SEQUEL ABOUT THE WEDDING! Naru says hi and he will bake a cake if someone reveiws!


End file.
